Tu es encore ivre ?
by LeFarFadet
Summary: Une chambre d'hôtel avec deux lits, un balcon, une bouteille de rhum. Et une paire d'acteurs désespérément amoureux. Continueront-ils à jouer la comédie ? Se trouveront-ils ? One Shot sexy (et un peu long !).


_**Note –**_ _Cher public francophone, quelqu'un a manifesté le souhait de lire plus d'histoires en français, et c'est peut être l'euphorie de la nouvelle année, mais ça a suffit à me motiver pour vous traduire cette histoire – qui n'est pas la plus courte, mais sans doute une de mes préférées. Désolée pour les tournures maladroites, depuis l'anglais je pars d'une traduction automatique (c assez pénible mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de méthode plus rapide) et j'ai beau corriger et relire (et relire et re-relire), il reste toujours des coquilles ou des passages que je n'arrive pas à reformuler.  
Ceci est donc ma version du scénario classique de « sexe alcoolisé », j'en ai lu un paquet (du temps où je lisais encore un paquet de fics), et je trouve que c'est tout à fait inspirant (ça donne une excuse pour brusquer un peu les choses). Quand j'ai imaginé cette histoire, j'avais prévu que ce soit bien plus court (et plus… efficace disons), mais il semble que les personnages refusent de se faire brusquer et ont besoin d'un minimum de développement, alors bon voilà… Ça reste un One Shot, même si un bien long. _

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop prudes, sinon je vous conseille de passer votre chemin. Et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _PS -_ Skip Beat! _ne m'appartient pas._

Tu es encore ivre ?

Allongée dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au nez, elle regardait par la fenêtre la forme masculine assise sur le balcon de leur chambre d'hôtel. _Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore rentré ?_ Qu'est ce qu'il attendait ? Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils s'étaient souhaités bonne nuit. _Il a dit qu'il reviendrait vite..._ Elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil depuis, concentrée comme elle était sur la silhouette sombre et captivante. Elle s'assit, serrant la couverture contre son corps. Une brise légère soulevait périodiquement le rideau de toile. _Est-ce qu'il ne va pas attraper un rhume s'il reste dehors ?_ Elle regarda autour d'elle et se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme à l'extérieur était en train de ressasser ses propres pensées. Cela faisait des mois que le personnage avait été enterré, et voilà qu'il devait redevnir Cain Heel pendant toute une journée, juste pour éventuellement recevoir un prix en son nom. Par un hasard de circonstances, Tsuruga Ren était également nominé dans la catégorie _meilleur acteur_ , mais il avait été décidé qu'il irait en tant que Cain. Dans les deux cas, avaient-ils dit, c'était mieux pour la publicité. Il s'en moquait, mais là où était Cain, se trouvait aussi _Setsuka_. A cette pensée, sa main attrapa automatiquement le verre sur la table à côté de lui. _Ça fait tellement longtemps._ Il avait perdu l'habitude de dormir dans la même pièce qu'elle. Et d'être si familier avec elle. Et qu'elle soit si familière avec lui. Quel raisonnement moisi l'avait poussé à boire, il ne le savait pas mais il se maudissait à présent. Il avait déjà descendu un tiers de la bouteille de rhum, et des idées folles avaient commencé à le tourmenter... Comme… et s'il se trompait de lit? S'installer tout contre ses cuisses chaudes... laisser sa main reposer sur son ventre... _et m'endormir en sentant ses cheveux..._ Alors qu'il buvait une autre gorgée de rhum en fermant les yeux, il entendit le bruit de la porte en verre qui coulissait derrière lui. _Oh non._

« Ni san » dit la voix fatiguée de la jeune fille « J'arrive pas à dormir ».

« Setsu... » Il tourna son regard vers elle. Elle était adossée nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, une jambe nue dépassant de la couverture dans laquelle elle était blottie. Cherchant une réponse prudente, il reposa son verre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? » Elle se rapprocha et prit la bouteille. « Du rhum ? » lut-elle curieusement. « C'est bon ? » Elle reposa la bouteille sur la table et tendit la main vers le verre.

« Ça va. » dit-il alors qu'elle sentait les vapeurs d'alcool de son verre avec un regard réprobateur.

« Je peux ? » continua-t-elle gaiement.

« Je ne crois pas ! » Dit-il en attrapant le verre de sa main.

« T'es pas drôle. » fit-elle avec une petite moue « Aller quoi, ni san ! » Toujours enveloppée dans sa couverture, elle s'assit en travers de ses cuisses, laissant pendre ses mollets sur le coté « Si tu as envie de passer la nuit avec du rhum, alors je passe aussi la nuit avec du rhum. »

Il laissa sa main frôler son corps et se poser en bas de son dos. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Quelle dévotion pour son personnage. Elle s'inquiétait probablement pour lui. Elle aurait dû s'inquiéter un peu plus pour elle-même.

« Merci Setsu. » murmura-t-il à son oreille, en la serrant plus près de lui. « Tu sais toujours quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi. » Comment était-il censé la renvoyer au lit ? Il pouvait à peine la laisser partir. _Foutu alcool._ Il ne devrait pas faire ça. Il fallait qu'il se contienne.

Elle haleta en se sentant écrasée contre sa poitrine qui n'était que partiellement couverte par son peignoir. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et ses mains pendaient maladroitement dans l'air au-dessus de ses épaules. Il blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou et inhala. Puis il effleura sa peau avec ses lèvres et après un moment, il s'éloigna.

Elle voulait hurler, mais rien ne se lisait sur le visage de Setsu. Elle laissa tomber ses mains sur ses épaules et sourit.

« Va te coucher, Setsu. »

« Pas sans toi. » ronchonnât-elle « Ou au moins » elle se redressa « pas avant d'avoir partagé un peu de ce rhum avec toi. » Alors qu'elle parlait, elle prit le verre et avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, elle but d'une traite ce qui restait dedans.

« Setsu! »

« Ouh » maugréa-t-elle « ça brûle! » elle fit une grimace à la sensation du feu liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge.

« Ça suffit » réprimanda-t-il « tu vas te coucher ». Il commença à se lever mais elle l'arrêta.

« Ni san! » elle poussa contre lui « C'est pas juste. » elle leva des yeux sournois vers lui « C'est toi qui a une grosse journée demain, c'est toi qui devrait être au lit. » Comment faisait-elle pour le maitriser si facilement?

« Je suis un adulte. » taquina-t-il « J'ai le droit de décider pour moi-même. » Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main libre avait atterrit sur le genou de la jeune fille et il commença à cajoler la peau douce à cet endroit. « Alors que _toi_ , ma petite sœur, tu es encore une enfant. » ses yeux traînaient sur la peau qui dépassait de sous la couverture. _Oui, une enfant, tu te souviens?_ Juste en haut de son décolleté, la peau était si attirante. « Tu dois faire ce que je te dis... » sa bouche était sèche. Elle était là, sans défense et si proche de lui. Et il ne lui restait qu'un lambeau de retenue. « ou bien... » Il leva les yeux vers elle, la trouvant en train de tripoter les cheveux sur sa nuque, apparemment indifférente à leur proximité. « Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Qu'est ce qui peut se passer ? » demanda-t-elle sincèrement, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Et bien, tu sais... » sa main sur son dos se raidit, la forçant à se cambrer contre lui et il prit son visage de son autre main, le rapprochant de lui. « comme ça, là, toute seule, avec un homme. »

Elle agrippa ses mains sur ses deux épaules. _Le visage de Setsu!_ _Le visage de Setsu,_ chantait-elle dans sa tête. Leurs souffles étaient si proches, c'était comme si elle respirait sa force vitale. Elle se demanda s'il allait l'embrasser. Ou peut être… est ce qu'elle l'espérait, en vrai ?

« Je ne comprends pas ni san » oh _bon dieu_ , avait elle comprit « je ne suis pas avec _un_ _homme_ » elle caressa son nez avec le sien et ferma les yeux. « Je suis avec _toi_. » Oh, quelle chance elle avait, que Setsu soit toujours là pour faire face à ce genre de situations, quand l' _empereur de la nuit_ faisait son apparition. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer, avec toi, sinon que quelque chose de charmant... » elle embrassa le coin de ses lèvres « quelque chose d'exquis... » elle embrassa sa joue « magnifique... » son cœur battait la chamade quand elle titilla la veine du côté de son cou. Setsu s'emballait. C'était délectable. « Quelque chose de... savoureux... » finit-elle en se retirant. _Le visage de Setsu!_ _Le visage de Setsu!_ Se rappelait-elle quand elle croisa les yeux affamés de son partenaire. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ Elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait la capacité de lui faire ressentir un tas de choses plus _délicieuses_ les unes que les autres, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire aussi crument ! Et qu'est ce que c'était que tous ces baisers ! _Allons, Setsu_ _!_ réprimanda-t-elle, contre son alter ego.

C'était si dur pour lui de ne pas l'embrasser sur le coup. Elle lui disait et lui faisait de ces choses. Et sans broncher.

« Il ne va rien se passer. » déclara-t-il, plus pour lui que pour elle. « On ne peut pas. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, comme si chacun essayait de mesurer, par la réaction de l'autre, la véracité de cette déclaration.

« Ah, ni san » dit-elle finalement avec ennui « t'es un grand gentil en fin de compte. » Elle attrapa la bouteille de rhum et remplit le verre. « Comment peux-tu être si sage après avoir bu tout ça ? » elle avala une gorgée et il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter cette fois. Il était trop loin, et c'était trop bon. « Peut-être que si tu bois encore un peu... » elle lui lança un regard sexy.

Ça n'allait pas. Si elle continuait à jouer son rôle comme ça, jusqu'où irait-elle? Il était vraiment curieux de savoir...

« Setsu, il faut que tu arrêtes ça... » dit-il sans conviction alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui et il serra instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle fredonnait paisiblement, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, et il lui caressait le dos et le genou. Elle essaya de se rappeler qu'ils jouaient la comédie. Ce n'était pas _elle_ qu'il tenait si tendrement. C'était tout pour Setsu, elle devait être Setsu.

Elle sirota tranquillement le rhum, et il ne put que regarder. Il était complètement incapacité par sa présence et acceptait tranquillement le moment tel qu'il se présentait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon? » demanda-t-elle après un moment. « Il n'y a même pas d'étoile à regarder. » commenta-t-elle en levant les yeux sur le ciel orange de l'éclairage citadin.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il attendait de se sentir capable d'aller au lit sans l'agresser. Après quelques minutes, il embrassa le sommet de sa tête. S'ils restaient comme ça, il pourrait y arriver. Il était en train de se régaler d'une si grande dose d'elle, ça lui redonnait confiance. Il la remettrait dans son propre lit et s'éloignerait de sa chaleur. Il y arriverait.

« Tu n'auras pas froid si tu reste dehors trop longtemps? »

« La température ne vient-elle pas juste de remonter ? » il resserra son étreinte.

Elle laissa échapper une grande respiration et se blottit contre sa chaleur. Elle n'allait pas s'endormir de sitôt, c'était sur. Pas après _ça_. Son visage était en contact direct avec la peau de sa poitrine. Et elle buvait de l' _alcool_. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment méfiée au début, enfin, après le premier choc de brûlure, ça ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'effet immédiat... Mais alors qu'elle approchait de la fin de son deuxième verre, elle commençait à se demander si l'audace de Setsu n'avait pas été un peu encouragée par la boisson. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Était-ce le rhum, ou était-ce lui ?

Elle termina le verre qu'elle avait dans la main et se pencha vers la table pour en remplir un autre. Elle perdit l'équilibre en se rasseyant et en renversa une partie. Il sursauta un peu, surpris.

« Oh, pardon ni san! » s'exclama-t-elle, véritablement gênée par sa maladresse. « Laisse-moi juste... » dit-elle, remarquant les gouttes de liquide qui coulaient sur sa peau. « Oh zut. » Elle se mordit la lèvre, fixant son torse qui apparaissait sous le peignoir. _Tu ne vas pas..._ réalisa-t-elle. _Setsu, non!_ Mais c'était trop tard. Telle une observatrice involontaire, elle se vit se jeter sur lui. Lentement mais sûrement, sa bouche rencontra la peau humide et sa langue s'allongea pour lécher ... _Oh mon dieu ..._ C'était si enivrant.

Il haleta quand il sentit ses lèvres sur lui. Il faillit perdre la tête quand elle a sortit sa langue. Dans son ébriété actuelle, il se contentait déjà de l'avoir assise sur ses genoux, mais avec ça, il risquait la surcharge. Quel genre de réaction un hyper-stimulus comme celui-ci risquait il d'éveiller en lui ? Ses lèvres lui brûlaient la peau, alors qu'elle le léchait éperdument, ses petites mains agrippées à ses épaules. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, ou bien tous ses efforts allaient être gâchés.

Au début, elle avait senti le goût de l'alcool sur lui, mais après un certain temps, il était difficile de dire exactement ce que c'était qu'elle léchait. Aussi horrifiée fut elle quand Setsu avait commencé, il lui était impossible de s'arrêter maintenant. Elle sentit une main glisser sous la couverture et suivre sa cuisse nue. Revigorée par la douce caresse, elle descendit sur un téton que le glissement du peignoir avait révélé. Elle léchait le mamelon de Tsuruga san. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lourde et il ne pouvait plus ignorer la sensation de picotement qui se faisait sentir dans ses parties intimes. Il avait laissé sa main errer sans vergogne sous la couverture et commençait à se demander jusqu'où il allait devoir voyager avant de rencontrer la barrière de ses vêtements.

Il l'éloigna doucement de sa poitrine et elle le regarda d'un air envoûtant.

« Le goût est bien meilleur sur ni san. » dit-elle. _Nooon, Setsu!_ _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_ Bien sûr que sa peau était un délice, elle n'avait pas besoin de le signaler.

Il lui serra la cuisse et ramena son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Oh comme il allait la faire payer.

« Peut-être que je devrais le goûter sur toi. »

Elle garda le silence. Ses yeux étaient agités. Allait-il l'embrasser maintenant ?

Il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres et traîna des baisers sur le côté de son cou, comme elle-même l'avait fait que quelques instants plus tôt. Il lui caressa la cuisse, montant encore et là, il sentit, le tissu en dentelle qui la couvrait à peine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était venue se mettre dans une position aussi périlleuse avec lui. Allait-il jamais en avoir assez ? Elle était si chaude et son parfum était si séduisant. Consumé par la sensation d'elle, il continua à embrasser et sucer en descendant le long de sa clavicule.

« Ts... Ni san... »

Elle sentit ses doigts sur sa fesse, la serrant fermement. Son autre main était étalée entre ses omoplates et la poussait contre lui. Setsu glissait dangereusement. C'était vraiment elle qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement et resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Elle perdait le contrôle. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, avant qu'il remarque que...

« Ni san! » Elle haleta quand elle sentit sa main glisser sous son haut et sur ses cotes langoureusement.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda. La couverture avait suffisamment bougé pour révéler sa presque nudité. Un débardeur et une culotte en dentelle qui laissaient peu de place à l'imagination. Il avala sa salive.

« As-tu la moindre idée... » commença-t-il en la dévorant du regard. Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il _devait_ arrêter.

Elle cru qu'elle allait se noyer dans ses yeux. Ils étaient si grands, si profonds, si séduisants. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Devrait-elle _demander_ un baiser ? _ou plutôt supplier..._

Il sortit sa main de la couverture et en attrapa les bords pour en couvrir son corps. Bizarrement, elle se sentit plus froide.

Il rassembla ses esprits en l'enveloppant de nouveau, soigneusement. _Bon dieu, qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ Il était sur le point de caresser ses seins... Elle le regarda étrangement. Il n'avait vraiment aucune prise sur lui-même quand il s'agissait d'elle. S'il ne faisait pas plus attention, il allait la prendre, et en clin d'œil. Il l'aimait tellement.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il gravement, regrettant ses pulsions.

Elle senti son cœur se crisper. Setsu était allée trop loin. Il était en train de la rejeter. _Évidemment..._

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ni san » rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa déception derrière un ton caustique « Je sais que je ne suis pas grand chose, comparé à ce dont tu as l' _habitude_. »

Elle commença à se lever. Il l'attrapa par les hanches pour la garda près de lui. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux valu la laisser partir, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. L'attraction était trop forte.

« Je suis désolé » répéta-t-il en serrant ses bras autour de sa taille « Je t'aime, je... je t'aime... » murmura-t-il dans son décolleté. « Je... je t'aime. »

Elle sentit les larmes dans le coin de ses yeux et se concentra pour les retenir. Elle se laissa reposer contre lui, caressant son dos de manière apaisante. Elle ne savait pas à qui ces mots étaient destinés, mais elle était là maintenant. _Prends sur toi._ Il était clairement désemparé. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle était familière avec cette urgence.

« Ça va aller ni san, je suis là. » peu importait de quoi il avait besoin, elle le lui donnerait.

Il respira son odeur comme un toxicomane. C'était tellement mal. Avait-elle seulement réalisé? Avait-elle remarqué à quel point il était dur, quand sa cuisse avait, à plusieurs reprises, effleuré son sexe ? Avait-elle une idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire, si elle lui permettait ?

« On ne peut pas. » dit il en s'éloignant, croisant son regard étourdi.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette réplique ? " _Je t'aime_ " fois trois, et puis " _On ne peut pas_ " _._ C'était perturbant.

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que ça la mettait si en colère ? Était-ce Setsu, ou était-ce elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de savoir ? Ne le savait-elle pas déjà ?

Il inspira et attrapa la bouteille. « Pourquoi? » répéta-t-il rhétoriquement avant de boire une gorgée de rhum. « Tu me demandes pourquoi? » insista-t-il alors qu'elle lui reprenait la bouteille des mains.

« Oui pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau « tu as peur de quoi ? » elle bu aussi au goulot. Il était sans voix. N'était-ce pas évident? « C'est à cause des acteurs, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Il se demanda un instant quel genre de réponse elle essayait d'obtenir. Était-elle en train de suggérer qu'il puisse se passer _quelque_ _chose_ entre eux deux ? A quel genre de _quelque chose_ pensait-elle ?

Elle détourna les yeux, attendant qu'il réponde. Qu'est ce qu'elle espérait ? Ce qu'elle avait dit n'était-il pas une évidence ? Bien sûr, il s'agissait des acteurs, c'était à propos d' _eux._ C'était à propos d'elle, _Kyouko_ , qui proposait que lui, l'homme le plus sexy de tout le Japon, envisagerait de s'adonner à des activités coquines avec une kouhai indigne comme elle. _Imbécile !_ se maudit-elle intérieurement.

« Tu sais, elle en a autant envie que moi. » elle fit la moue « Si ce n'est plus. » Bien. Kyouko bourrée n'avait définitivement aucune emprise sur Setsu bourrée.

Il ferma les yeux, déployant un effort surhumain pour dés-entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avait-elle réellement cerné le sujet de la conversation ? Était-elle en train de dire qu'elle voulait qu'il arrive à ses fins avec elle ? Il reprit la bouteille et en sirota un peu.

« Est-elle prête à voir ce qui peut arriver quand on boit trop ? » la couverture qu'il avait si consciencieusement enroulée autour d'elle s'était complètement défaite pendant leur échange et il baissa les yeux sur son décolleté qui était réapparu.

« Je... » Elle avait mal compris, n'est-ce pas ? Était-il vraiment en train de parler de _sexe_ ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Depuis quand était-elle devenue une telle perverse ? « Je suppose » dit-elle, tendant la main vers la bouteille « C'est plutôt amusant en fait. Surtout avec ni san. »

« Hum hum… » il éloigna la bouteille hors de sa portée « Qui a dit que j'allais te laisser boire comme ça ? » il lui sourit diaboliquement. Il irait sûrement en enfer pour ce qu'il avait en tête. « C'est mon tour, pour le moment. »

Tout en parlant, il versa soigneusement un peu de rhum sur le côté de son cou. Il la regarda le liquide s'insinuer lentement dans sa clavicule, puis entre ses seins qui se soulevaient de surprise. Il précipita ses lèvres sur sa chair et sa langue attrapa une des perles liquides qui roulait vers le bas. Il lécha avidement vers le haut et repartit de plus bas.

Un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle senti sa bouche ardente se refermer sur son téton déjà ferme à travers la dentelle de son vêtement. Une de ses mains la tenait près de lui, tandis que l'autre descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au au dessus de ses fesses. Il se saisit de sa rondeur et la poussa contre lui, se nourrissant toujours de son corps excité. Elle le sentit encore, à ce moment. Cet appendice dur qui semblait de plus en plus vouloir faire sentir sa présence.

« Ah... » lâcha-t-elle timidement « Ni san... Ni san ! » elle manquait d'expérience pour comprendre les sensations tumultueuses qui l'envahissaient. Sa langue chaude la chatouillait, ses mains enflammaient sa chair. Elle n'avait aucune volonté de le faire arrêter. Elle voulait qu'il fasse la même chose avec l'autre téton à vrai dire... Et même, à tout son corps en fait. Elle voulait le sentir comme ça, partout sur elle. Il finit avec un coup de langue et posa quelques baisers sur sa peau exposée avant de se retirer.

« Alors. » demanda-t-il coupablement « C'est toujours ce que tu _veux_ ? » Elle reprenait son souffle, et il lui fallut une minute pour encaisser la question.

« Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Ni san... » elle se sentait bête à l'appeler _ni_ _san_ , alors qu'elle avait arrêté de jouer depuis longtemps, mais c'était la seule défense qu'il lui restait. C'était la seule chose qui permettait à toute cette scène de garder un semblant de cohérence, et elle ne voulait pas que cette scène se termine.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu plus tôt ? » murmura-t-il « Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que je t'aime. » il inspira et pressa son front contre le sien. Il savait que c'était trop pour elle mais il ne pouvait plus arrêter les mots qui sortaient directement de son cœur. « Je suis tellement désolé... » dit-il « J'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour. » il la serra légèrement comme une ponctuation « tellement... »

Elle ne savait pas comment elle était censée prendre _ça_. Plus il le disait, moins cela ressemblait à du jeu d'acteur. Mais alors... Elle était clairement en état d'ébriété et c'était son rêve le plus fou qui se réalisait. L'explication la plus vraisemblable de cette situation était que cela n'avait pas le même sens pour lui que pour elle. Bien sûr, lui il faisait _ça_ comme de serrer la main, hein ? Le reste, c'était juste ses désirs à elle. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine. Que fallait il qu'elle fasse, pour que ce moment ne finisse jamais ?

Il regarda son visage implacable, attendant sa réaction. _A-t-elle compris ?_ Avait-elle réalisé qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie ? Son cœur était sur le point d'éclater. Il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, _par_ _deux fois -_ et de révéler ses intentions charnelles dans la foulée. Bien joué pour la subtilité et le romantisme.

« Tu es désolé ? » reprit-elle finalement. « Et pourquoi tu es désolé ? » Était-ce à propos de la femme qu'il aimait vraiment? Se sentait-il coupable vis-à-vis d'elle ?

« Comment te dire... » grommela-t-il « T'expliquer en étant sur que tu comprennes... » Il y avait bien une façon qui paraissait évidente pour lui faire reconnaître l'étendue de son désir... Il rougit et se releva légèrement pour mettre une infime distance entre leurs deux corps, laissant juste la place pour guider sa main vers le bas. « Tu sens ça ? » demanda-t-il, la posant sur son sexe. Elle déglutit. « Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Ses doigts traînèrent timidement et elle retira sa main. « C'est ce que me fait l'idée d'être à l'intérieur de toi. » Il la regarda dans les yeux et la relâcha avant de continuer. « Et je suis désolé » ajouta-t-il en reprenant sa main, pour la placer, cette fois, sur son cœur « parce qu'on ne peut pas. » Il ne cessait de le répéter, mais il se souvenait de moins en moins des raisons pour lesquelles c'était impossible.

Elle avait fixé ses lèvres tout le temps qu'il parlait. Peut-être essayait-elle de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait juste vraiment, vraiment l'embrasser. Il était en train de dire, en gros, qu'il voulait avoir, _ugh_ , avoir des _relations sexuelles_ avec elle. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il était en train de dire ? Pendant que ses lèvres bougeaient, tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était le goût qu'elles pouvaient bien avoir. Et il y avait cette chose qu'il venait de lui faire sentir. Elle avait les notions de bases de la biologie reproductive, elle connaissait l'organe mâle et savait à quoi était associée la _croissance_ symptomatique qu'il lui avait montrée.

« Je suis désolé. » soupira-t-il quand elle ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. « Laisse-moi te mettre au lit et oublions tout ça. » Il essaya de se convaincre que l'essentiel était qu'il avait réussi à arrêter. C'était une bonne chose. C'était sa chance de mettre fin à cette folie. Il remonta amèrement la couverture sur ses épaules, et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, derrière son oreille.

« Oublie... » répéta-t-elle, sans comprendre « oublier ? » il avait proposé de faire d'elle une femme, et maintenant elle était censée l'oublier ? « Quoi... Pourquoi ? » L'idée qu'il ferait... C'était absurde de penser à ça, déjà à la base, mais maintenant qu'elle avait... Il y avait un nœud dans ses entrailles qui demandait à être pris en charge. C'était lui qui avait causé tout ça, n'allait-il pas prendre ses responsabilités ? « Ni san... »

C'était une torture pour lui de faire la sourde oreille à son adorable plaidoirie. Elle était toute rouge, elle s'offrait à lui. _Satané alcool._ Il caressa sa peau et appliqua de longs baisers dans son cou. _Une dernière fois._

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il en reculant, la regardant toujours avec envie. « C'est seulement parce que je t'aime tellement. »

Ça la piquait chaque fois qu'il disait ça. Elle se leva et attrapa la bouteille.

« Qu'est ce que t'en dis, Ni san. » elle a tendit sa main libre vers lui « Allons au lit maintenant. »

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu vas dormir comme une gentille fille ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, ni san. » elle ricana « Est-ce que _toi_ tu vas dormir comme un gentil garçon ? » elle entra dans la pièce sur ces mots, et il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de se lever et de la suivre.

Les lumières étaient restées éteintes à l'intérieur, mais on y voyait assez avec les lumières de la ville à l'extérieur. Il l'observa, alors qu'elle se débarrassait de la couverture et s'asseyait sur son lit en buvant encore un peu de rhum. La bouteille avait baissé de plus de la moitié maintenant.

« Viens te coucher, ni san » invita-t-elle.

Il ne fallu qu'une seconde pour qu'il craque. Il rampa sur elle, se tenant au dessus avec un bras tandis que son autre main caressait sa taille. Il regarda profondément dans ses yeux. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, mais il se rabattit sur sa mâchoire à la place. Un baiser n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait faire pendant un scène avec elle - ce qui n'avait aucun sens, réalisait-il, si on pensait à tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait et tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire encore.

Elle gémit en recevant ses baisers. C'était si exaltant, le chemin de ses doigts sur elle, la passion qui animait ses lèvres... Ses yeux flamboyaient, à croire qu'elle allait être frappée par une combustion spontanée si elle se trouvait à les regarder trop longtemps. Était-ce mal, que d'en déguster chaque seconde ? Il descendit sur ses seins et souleva sans cérémonie son vêtement pour les révéler.

« Si adorable. » complimenta-t-il de loin, les caressant délicatement. Il les prit des deux mains et elle gémit. « Tellement sexy. » Il répéta le mouvement éhonté, se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation. Il continua à jouer avec elle pendant quelques minutes en la regardant. Il savait que c'était mal mais c'était le plus beau spectacle qu'il avait jamais vu et il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. La façon dont elle se tortillait sous ses doigts, la façon dont elle a mordait son poignet pour essayer de se faire taire, et la façon dont ses yeux éludaient son regard. Il se pencha pour lécher ses tétons et elle se cambra contre lui. Il laissa une main s'approcher dangereusement de l'intérieur des cuisses.

Elle sentit ses jambes nues frôler les siennes pendant qu'ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre et ne put s'empêcher de s'enrouler autour de lui. Elle laissa ses mains errer sur ses bras, sur son dos, et se retrouva frustrée par le peignoir qu'il portait encore. Elle détacha le nœud et engloutit ses mains à l'intérieur, contre sa peau, tout en l'ouvrant largement pour qu'il s'en débarrasse en secouant les épaules. Elle haleta quand elle sentit ses doigts se poser sur le devant de sa culotte et caresser lentement. Elle était trempée à cet endroit là. Elle espérait qu'il ne le remarquerait pas... Elle s'agrippa à ses bras.

Il avait bien failli jouir en reconnaissant l'humidité de ses sous-vêtements. Il la sentait tendue autour de lui, ses doigts directement sur sa peau, caressant, se crispant, pendant qu'il la guidait vers les territoires inexplorés de son plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se trouverait un jour dans cette position avec elle, mais il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois à ses priorités. Lui faire du bien. Ses seins étaient délicieux, chauds et doux. Dire que c'était _lui_ qui avait rendu ses tétons si durs... Sa respiration lourde, ses halètements occasionnels et ses gémissements contenus étaient comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Il essayait de prendre note mentalement de cette symphonie qu'il ne voulait jamais oublier. C'était sans doute la seule fois qu'il y assisterait… Il s'attarda sur son téton, tout en continuant, assidûment, les légers mouvements circulaires de ses doigts contre sa culotte.

« Ah... » elle expira timidement « Ah... » Elle découvrait une félicité qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Elle en avait entendu parler mais elle n'avait jamais su... « Ah... » Elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusque dans ses cheveux. « Ah » Sa peau était incroyable. Tout son corps pour être honnête. La façon dont il la frôlait lui donnait le vertige. Elle savait qu'elle était saoule - elle n'aurait jamais laissé les choses aller si loin autrement, _même avec_ _Tsuruga_ _san_ \- mais quand même _._ « Aaah... » Eh bien, il était saoul aussi, après tout. L'alcool était son excuse à elle. Il en irait probablement de même pour lui, de toute façon. « Ah ! »

Il leva la tête pour la regarder d'un air lubrique, la caressant toujours d'une main tandis que l'autre se pressa sur son visage. Il toucha sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce. Elle haletait contre lui.

« Laisse toi aller. » souffla-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres d'elle « lâche prise pour moi, mon amour » sa main se glissa dans sa culotte et ses doigts coururent dans les fluides de son excitation. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser depuis longtemps déjà. Ses lèvres touchaient presque les siennes, mais il gardait ses distances.

« Ni san... » cria-t-elle « Mmmmh, ni san! » elle l'étreignit de façon incontrôlable et faillit se lever du lit quand elle jouit contre sa main. Il se retira de sa culotte et caressa le côté de sa poitrine. Elle était épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Être touchée comme ça par l'homme qu'elle aimait était une expérience foudroyante. Il embrassa sa joue et suivit sa mâchoire jusque derrière son oreille où il mordilla pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

« J'adore ton corps » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque « les sons que tu fais, ils me rendent fou » il la serra fort « Je risque de te faire crier comme ça toute la nuit si tu ne m'arrêtes pas. » dit-il dans son oreille. Honnêtement, c'était vrai, il passerait volontiers les heures qui suivraient à la faire jouir en admirant son joli visage subjugué par le plaisir.

« C'était... » elle effleura la peau de ses bras.

« C'est ça l' _amour_. » il la caressait toujours doucement. « C'est toi qui m'as montré, je ne fais que te rendre la pareille. » Elle le rendait fou. Que devrait-il penser du fait qu'elle le laissait continuer ? Bon, visiblement, elle avait apprécié, mais où était donc passé le front de protection des jeunes filles, tout à coup ? Il glissa ses doigts dans sa chaleur et elle se cambra contre lui. « Est ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Ni san... » s'il voulait bien juste arrêter un peu de parler _d'amour,_ ce serait tout simplement parfait « C'est merveilleux, ni san, ne t'arrête pas. » Elle se mordit les lèvres avec remords.

Il la guida pour la retourner de sorte à ce qu'elle repose contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou par derrière. Elle s'installa contre lui tandis que l'une de ses mains remontaient le long de ses seins, l'autre descendant sur sa féminité.

« Ah, ni san... » gémit-elle.

« Oui mon amour, relâche tout... »

« Ah... » elle se couvrit la bouche.

« Contente-toi de sentir. » Il embrassa ses épaules en intensifiant les mouvements de ses doigts. Comme il la tenait près d'elle, ses fesses frottaient contre son érection et il gémit avec elle. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière quand un nouvel orgasme la saisit. « Là... » il embrassa doucement son cou et continua à onduler lentement, douloureusement lentement derrière elle. « Voilà... »

C'était de pire en pire. Elle croyait qu'il l'avait déjà amenée au maximum de l'euphorie juste avant ça. A quelles hauteurs était-il capable de l'emmener? Et quelle taille cette _chose_ qu'elle sentait derrière elle allait elle donc atteindre ?

« Tu veux arrêter ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'est qu'elle mette fin à cette scène. Il voulait qu'elle lui ordonne de l'aimer _elle_ , à la place de Setsu.

« Non ! » elle se mordit la lèvre, regrettant sa précipitation. Ce n'était tellement pas Setsu !

« Si tu me dis d'arrêter, je le ferai. » Il la reposa sur le matelas et regarda dans ses yeux pour essayer de la rassurer.

« Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, ni san. » elle ne savait pas comment le dire mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne l'arrêterait jamais. Elle prendrait le maximum de cette nuit. Et puis ... « Je veux dire... » Quels mots Setsu utiliserait-elle ? « Quelle idée folle t'es passée par la tête, pour que tu crois que je ne voudrais pas que mon _ni san_ me fasse l'amour ? »

Il ferma les yeux et expira profondément, posant sa main sur son visage. Si elle voulait seulement laisser partir Setsu...

« Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour. »

« Mais, ni san! Tout à l'heure tu as dit qu- »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, c'est toujours vrai, crois-moi, il n'y a rien que je désire plus que de... hum... » il fronça les sourcils « Ce n'est pas bien. » conclut-il douloureusement. _Pas quand tu es comme ça._

« Mais ni san ... » elle était clairement déçue. _Putain d'alcool!_ Il avait pensé la calmer en la poussant à bout comme il l'avait fait, mais il semblait au contraire l'avoir rendue encore plus agitée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à te donner du plaisir jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes rassasiée. » Il glissa ses doigts dans son endroit intime et se pencha un peu plus. « Je ferai même de mon mieux pour te faire appeler _mon_ nom. » Alors qu'elle relevait la jambe, l'intérieur de sa cuisse effleura la bosse dans son caleçon et il grogna. Il s'installa sur ses seins et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que ses tétons durcissent à nouveau. Il pompait lentement à l'intérieur d'elle et titillait ses seins langoureusement.

« Ni san » gémit-elle « Oh oui, ni san ! » son orgasme montait rapidement et il ralentit.

Il leva la tête pour la regarder à nouveau, ses doigts toujours accrochés à l'intérieur d'elle. Prêt à exploser lui même, il attrapa son membre lancinant et tira plusieurs fois. Il se pencha à nouveau, visant plus bas cette fois.

Horrifiée, elle le regarda attraper ses jambes et les écarter délicatement. Il écarta la dentelle de son sous-vêtement pour embrasser sa féminité.

« Aaaahhh... uhg » toute protestation était vaine, elle fut réduite au silence par sa langue et sut instinctivement qu'il était préférable de le laisser procéder à sa guise. Elle se lécha les lèvres, n'essayant plus de retenir ses gémissements – c'était peine perdue de toute façon, il jouait d'elle comme un instrument. « Ni san... »

« Comment je m'appelle ? » Il leva les yeux en la léchant toujours.

" _Cain_ ni san."

« Dis mon nom. » ordonna-t-il en suçotant et titillant du bout de la langue. _Délicieux._ Il commençait à délirer. L'effet du rhum n'était rien comparé aux dommages que sa saveur féminine causait à sa santé mentale.

« Cain! Ah, oui, Cain! » il mit une main sur un de ses seins et recommença à masser, tandis que sa bouche était toujours occupée par les pétales doux et humide. « Cain, Cain ! » appela-t-elle à en perdre haleine. Il remonta pour embrasser son ventre, remplaçant sa langue par ses doigts. Répondant toujours à ses propres difficultés de l'autre main dans son caleçon, il enfonça ses doigts en elle, frottant les muqueuses à plusieurs reprises pendant que ses baisers remontaient jusqu'à ses seins. Elle gémit profondément, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules alors que ses lèvres laissaient une trace ardente qui remontait dans son cou. Il se tendit et jouit juste après elle.

Ils restèrent comme ça, silencieux pendant une minute. Il embrassa chaque centimètre de son visage. A part ses lèvres. Après un certain temps, il redescendit le débardeur en dentelle sur sa poitrine et y passa la main doucement.

Quoi ? C'était tout ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi la rhabillait-il, c'était fini ? Elle savait bien que cette situation ne se reproduirait plus jamais après ce soir. Jamais plus elle ne le serrerait dans ses bras de cette façon. Que se passerait-il demain? Dirait-il que c'était juste une aventure ? Elle ne pouvait que caresser son visage avec amour.

« C'était le meilleur sexe que j'ai jamais eu. » avoua-t-il en s'étendant à côté d'elle. Il sourit d'un air coupable et la serra dans ses bras, couvrant leurs corps enlacés avec les draps et les couvertures.

 _Huh? Sexe? Mais on a juste... on n'a pas..._ Elle était sur le point de protester mais heureusement, un reste de Setsu était toujours présent et prit le relais.

« Et dire qu'on n'est même pas allé jusqu'au bout... » dit-elle en se penchant vers lui, s'arrêtant à un souffle de ses lèvres «... pas encore. »

« Mmm... pas encore... » dit- il en collant son front contre elle « Ce _pas_ _encore_ me plait. », il l'attira vers lui. « Tu veux le faire demain matin, quand on aura la gueule de bois ? » il eut un petit rire chagrin « Tu me promets qu'après tu ne me détesteras pas ? »

« Te détester? Comment pourrais-je ? » s'indigna-t-elle « Après tout », continua-t-elle « tu es mon se.. mon frère bien aimé. » Elle voulait l'embrasser. N'allait-il pas le faire ? N'était-il pas censé l'avoir _au moins_ embrassée d'abord, avant de faire _tout ça_? Elle voulait partager au moins ce geste d'amour véritable avec lui. Elle se demandait le gout qu'il avait, elle voulait... « Je ne pourrais jamais te détester », conclut-elle, tout près de ses lèvres.

C'était si tentant... Il caressait son cou. Elle se rapprocha. Elle allait l'embrasser... Il la retint.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit que tu risques de regretter. » dit-il tristement. « Je n'aurais déjà pas du… » pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas arrêté ? Était-ce seulement son corps qui avait réagi? Est-ce qu'elle ne se souciait pas qu'il y ait de l'amour du tout ? Il l'avait embrassée presque partout et ça avait été sensationnel, mais si tout cela devait lui coûter le peu de chance qu'il avait de partager quelque chose de réel avec elle ? « Je suis désolé. » soupira-t-il.

Il était donc bien en train de la rejeter, finalement. Il avait de quoi être désolé. C'était comme s'il venait d'arracher son cœur de sa poitrine, l'avait forcée à regarder, et puis, comme ça, en un instant, plus rien.

« Je comprends. » dit-elle, sentant le vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle lui tourna le dos « Bonne nuit _Cain_. » Le ton de sa voix était terriblement neutre tout d'un coup.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois avoir compris? » il se rapprocha d'elle, gardant un petit espace entre eux. « Je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes... » Il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas comment y remédier. Elle était blessée. Mais il ne pouvait pas profiter d'elle encore plus qu'il avait déjà fait ! Tout ça était de sa faute, les choses avaient été trop loin parce qu'il ne savait pas retenir ses mains, il était temps d'y mettre un terme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que leur relation s'en trouve endommagée au-delà du point de non retour. Il caressa sa hanche et enfouit son visage dans la masse de cheveux blonds.

« J'imagine que _je_ ne suis pas assez bien pour _ça_ » dit-elle. Elle a essayait d'avoir l'air détaché, mais en réalité, ça la tuait. C'était assez qu'elle l'aimait pour elle-même, sans demander la permission. Mais maintenant, il venait de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle le _désirait_ , et il avait tout repris.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Que pouvait-il dire ou faire pour lui prouver le contraire? Fallait-il lui dire toute la vérité, là, comme ça ? Devait-il la prendre à cet instant ? « Ce n'est certainement pas ça. »

C'était facile à dire, pour lui. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui avait refusé de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il n'avait même pas daigné ne serait-ce qu' _embrasser_ ses lèvres. Était-elle à ce point repoussante ?

« Peu importe » dit-elle « bonne nuit. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » il lui murmura à l'oreille. « Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire? Je t'aime. »

« Arrête ça. » gémit-elle.

« Je ne peux pas. C'est comme ça. » il la serra dans ses bras plus près, malgré lui. « Je t'aime et je ne vais pas te pousser... pas comme ça. J'ai déjà laissé les choses aller trop loin parce que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. » soupira-t-il « Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de forcer mes pulsions sur la femme que j' aime. »

Elle lui prit la main et la serra fermement dans la sienne. Pourquoi est ce que c'était si bon ? Pourquoi est ce que ça faisait si mal ? Elle le sentit derrière elle, et elle se recula vers lui.

« Demain matin, on parlera. », dit il « Je te dirai _tout_ , c'est promis. »

Elle hocha la tête en silence. Elle avait peur que si elle parlait, il discernerait les sanglots dans sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise _quoi que ce soit._ Elle savait que ça ne pouvait que lui faire plus de mal. Les larmes qu'elle avait gardées cachées toute la nuit coulaient enfin librement sur son visage et elle ne voulait pas qu'il remarque. Non, elle avait décidé qu'elle allait tirer le meilleur parti de cette nuit. Ça lui apprendrait à prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Dormir dans ses bras allait devoir suffire. Elle respira lentement et essaya de se calmer en se prélassant dans son étreinte chaleureuse.

Il était déchiré. Son bien-être était la seule chose qui importait, mais elle ne semblait pas être bien du tout. C'était à peine perceptible, mais elle tremblait. Il effleura ses côtés et embrassa doucement son épaule.

« Tout sera plus clair demain. » était-ce lui ou elle qu'il essayait de convaincre ? « Quand nous serons sobres... » Ses caresses ralentirent et sa main vint se poser sur son ventre.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Aucun d'eux n'était près de trouver le sommeil. Elle sentait son membre qui grossissait près du bas de son dos, et elle bougea légèrement en arrière pour le sentir mieux. Il recula un peu, ne voulant pas courir le risque de se laisser emporter à nouveau... Elle poussa plus franchement contre lui et secoua ses hanches un peu plus. Il grogna, la tenant par la taille pour la ralentir, mais elle continuait. Comme elle se tortillait contre lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de suivre son exemple. Il se mit lentement en mouvement, sa respiration trahissant son état de transe.

Son cœur battit plus vite quand il commença à se frotter contre elle. Elle voulait le sentir plus, cette longueur captivante qu'elle avait devinée toute la soirée et n'avait pas eu la chance de voir une seule fois... Cela semblait un élément fascinant, une sorte de baguette magique, qui détenait sans doute le pouvoir de l'emmener dans une autre dimension... elle sentit son souffle peiné contre son cou, comme elle l'appâtait avec le balancement régulier de ses hanches. Elle caressa ses bras et guida sa main entre ses cuisses. Il perdit tout contrôle de ses mouvements derrière elle et posa sa paume sur son centre humide, la faisant gémir.

La douce mélodie de sa voix envahit son esprit nuageux. Elle n'était vraiment pas près d'abandonner. Lui avait abandonné. Ses doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur à nouveau. Il forma le souhait de se souvenir qu'il faudrait arrêter après ça, il voulait juste entendre ses soupirs sensuels une fois de plus. Son autre main se glissa sous elle pour atteindre son sein. Il couvrit son épaule et son cou de baisers.

« Ah » Elle se laissa aller totalement dans ses bras. «Ts- Ni san... Cain... hmmm... » Il était si prompt à réagir quand elle le provoquait. Pourquoi ne voulait-il rien de plus d'elle, quand elle voulait tout de lui ? Elle sentit son membre dur pressé contre elle, il bougeait dans un rythme régulier, haletant. Elle saisit son poignet, poussant sa main contre elle.

« Tu aimes ça ? » murmura-t-il.

« Ouuuuui... » fut sa réponse, à peine audible. Elle se tortillait imprudemment entre ses bras.

« Mmmm... » il gémit à son tour « Oh, _God_! » s'écriât-il entre ses dents. « _Fuck_! » son pénis avait bougé de l'interstice entre ses fesses et se trouvait maintenant coincé entre ses cuisses, contre l'entrée de son paradis. Ils portaient encore tous les deux leurs sous-vêtements, alors... Il poussa de tout son long contre sa fente. Elle cria le mauvais nom encore et encore. _Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire?_ Il voulait tellement l'entendre appeler _son_ nom, mais comment pourrait-elle ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle finisse par l'accepter, s'il la poussait assez ?

Elle déplaça sa main maladroitement jusqu'à trouver à l'ourlet de son caleçon, et tira dessus. « Je t'en prie ni san ... » elle réussit à libérer son membre et remit rapidement sa main entre ses propres jambes. « Ah.. c'est... » elle toucha à peine le bout de son sexe qui dépassait et il gémit, accélérant sa cadence. « Je veux... », elle avait du mal à le toucher, étant donné qu'il avait toujours sa main dans sa culotte, mais quand il poussa entre ses cuisses, elle parvint à l'appuyer contre elle à travers le tissu humide de sa culotte. « Mmmm... » cet endroit là était si doux... « Aaah… » Comment pouvait-il être à la fois si dur et si souple ?

« Attends... » grogna-t-il « tu ne peux pas... » elle touchait son gland du bout des doigts, le frottant contre le tissu humide de sa culotte « Ah... » plonger son érection contre elle comme ça lui donnait presque l'impression de la pénétrer par derrière. « Si tu fais ça... » protesta-t-il dans son oreille, en ralentissant de sorte qu'il était plus facile pour elle de le saisir pleinement. « Je vais... Ah... Mmmm... » il caressait le côté de son visage et le tourna vers lui pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle était rouge et haletante, les paupières bien fermés. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas loin. Peut-être qu'elle s'endormait après que... Espérait-il vraiment qu'elle s'endorme après ça ? « Regarde-moi », supplia-t-il.

Elle obéit et faillit crier sous son regard. Le splendide visage de l'empereur était tendu. Il semblait préoccupé et concentré à surmonter son désir.

« Comment je m'appelle ? » demanda-t-il, la surprenant.

Était-ce vraiment le moment de jouer à la questionner quand elle était dans cet état ? _Tsuruga san..._ l'idée d'appeler son nom faisait naitre une chaleur en elle. _Ren..._ Elle voulait, mais... Cela n'équivaudrait il pas à rompre le sort, s'il se rendait compte qu'elle avait cessé d'être Setsu ? Il la regardait comme un chasseur prenant pitié de sa proie.

« Cain... » appela-t-elle « Caaaiin... » _Tsuruga san..._ « Ah... Oui... encore ! Encore! » Il pinça son clitoris et titilla son téton et elle se défit. « Ah! » _Tsuruga san ..._ « Ah! Ah! » criait-elle « Je... Je... Je t'aime. » laissa-t-elle échapper dans son ravissement. « Ugh » _J'y crois pas, je l'ai dit..._ Elle n'avait pas appelé _son_ nom, hein ? Il pensait sans doute encore qu'elle voulait dire Cain...

Encore toute tremblante de son extase, elle caressa son bras jusqu'à sa main, qui recouvrait l'endroit où leurs parties génitales étaient toujours en contact. Elle le trouva là, plus raide que jamais.

« Vas-y. » soupira-t-elle. Elle écarta sa culotte pour lui donner accès et se frotta contre lui. « Prends-moi. »

« Aaaah... » gémit-il. « Attends... ne... Je... » C'en était trop, il allait vraiment perdre la raison.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais me faire l'amour » Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il pouvait jouer avec elle ? Il était tellement habitué à avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait faire pareil avec elle ? _Il a dit qu'il_... Elle ne faisait que le prendre au mot, même si ces mots faisaient juste partie d'une scène entre deux personnages. « Je suis à toi, j'ai _envie_ de toi. » ajouta-t-elle. « S'il te plaît. Cain. »

Ça lui faisait un mal de chien de la voir encore se réfugier derrière l'excuse de la relation incestueuse des Heel.

« Tu as envie de moi. » il poussa entre ses jambes. « Ah... » Il frotta son gland contre sa fente, plongeant peu profondément dans sa moiteur et se retirant immédiatement. « J'ai envie de toi. » il poussa sur son hymen, gémissant, et elle lâcha un petit cri. « Alors, allons y. » Il s'éloigna, découragé, et mécaniquement, la fit s'allonger sur le dos. Il avait rêvé de ce moment tant de fois... Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait à jouer le rôle de Cain Heel si ça devait arriver.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd. Il fit glisser son débardeur le long de son torse et le dégagea de ses bras. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, quand il regarda sa poitrine, avec des yeux sans vie.

« C'est ce que tu veux? » demanda-t- il sans joie et il fit lentement rouler la culotte comme elle hochait la tête.

Il regarda sa forme nue, chaude et humide. Il voulait tellement être en elle. Il enleva son caleçon et s'installa au-dessus d'elle, son sexe pendant fébrilement au-dessus sa féminité. Elle allait l'arrêter, n'est ce pas? Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête. Ce n'était pas avec Setsu qu'il voulait faire l'amour ! Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête...

 _Ça y est._ Elle allait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait maintenant. Enfin, elle allait se mêler à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle regarda le membre rigide qui surplombait sa cavité intime et mouilla à la perspective de l'accueillir enfin en elle. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé avant cette nuit, que c'était ça qu'elle voulait _vraiment_ , mais maintenant il lui semblait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre sans. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, _lui_. Bien sûr, elle devait mentir et faire semblant, pour y arriver, mais ça valait le coup, non?

« Comment je m'appelle ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, comme il se mettait en position. _Encore ça ?_ Il la regardait profondément comme s'il attendait quelque chose... quelque chose d'autre... Est-ce que c'était sa chance ? Est-ce que c'était le bon moment pour laisser tomber la scène ? Est-ce que ça irait, si elle y mettait fin ?

« C... Cain... » murmura-t-elle. Il soupira.

« J'y vais... » dit-il laborieusement « C'est toi qui l'a demandé. » il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et lui caressa la nuque. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être égoïste. Elle ne demandait jamais rien, si elle le voulait, il se donnerait à elle. Il l'aimerait de toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'accepter...

C'était vraiment en train d'arriver. Elle ferma les yeux. _Ça se passe réellement._ Son rythme cardiaque était erratique. _Avec Tsuruga san._ Est-ce que ça irait si elle mettait fin à la scène ? Elle voulait vraiment arrêter de jouer la comédie...

En utilisant son autre main, il s'aligna avec elle et commença à pousser. Il plongea lentement, en veillant à ce que la douleur inévitable ne soit pas trop grande. Il devait y avoir une certaine consolation à savoir qu'il était le premier homme à explorer cet endroit. C'était mieux que la lune. « Ngh... » grogna-t- il.

« A- Attends! » lâcha-t-elle dans un petit cri.

 _Maintenant..._ Il s'arrêta. _Vraiment, maintenant ?_ Elle savait indéniablement comment choisir son moment. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou déçu. Il était frustré, ça, il le savait.

« D'accord. » dit-il, en se perdant doucement dans ses yeux. « Comme je disais... Je ne ... » il embrassa sur la joue. « Je comprends. »

« Non… » dit-elle timidement. « C'est pas ça, c'est juste... » elle se cacha le visage dans les mains. « Je suis désolée, Tsuruga san, je suis tellement égoïste! »

 _Est-ce qu'elle vient de ? ..._

« Je veux arrêter la scène... » Elle le regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes, s'attendant à ce qu'il se moque d'elle. « Je ne veux pas être _Cain_ et _Setsu_... »

 _Enfin..._ Un sourire divin envahit ses traits, il caressa son visage.

« Je veux être _Kyouko_. » continua-t-elle à voix basse « et je veux que tu sois- », elle fut interrompue par la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. _Enfin_. Elle eut le souffle coupé et il poussa sa langue dans sa bouche en la serrant contre lui.

Leur baiser fut comme un pacte secret. Un accord inconscient que seulement ici et maintenant comptaient. Ils se suçaient les lèvres et la langue l'un l'autre. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'un baiser pouvait être si exquis. Elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait embrasser comme ça.

Il était comme un homme nouveau, qui venait d'être libéré de ses chaînes. L'une de ses mains attrapa sa hanche, la pressant contre lui, tandis que l'autre glissait dans ses cheveux, sous la perruque qui faisait d'elle Setsu. Il l'enleva à la hâte en ébouriffant ses cheveux, comme il terminait son baiser affamé.

« Oui. » dit-il à voix basse. « Oui mon amour. » il caressa les cheveux sur le côté de son visage. « C'est exactement ce que je veux moi aussi. J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de faire comme ça. »

Était-elle en train de rêver ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Est-ce qu'il venait de donner son accord pour l'aimer _elle_? Pour aimer _Kyouko_? On aurait presque dit que c'était ça qu'il avait attendu tout du long. Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas une fois appelée Setsu après avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans le lit il ne l'avait appelée que " _mon amour_ " _.._. Elle se sentit rougir. Avait-il déjà lui-même laissé tomber la scène ? Depuis quand ? Ses yeux étaient rivés sur elle et tout ce qu'elle y voyait c'était du désir et du besoin... et... de l'amour...? _Ne sois pas bête._ Il devait être vraiment complètement soul, combien avait-il bu ? Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'essayer de répondre à ces questions, il l'embrassa à nouveau et poussa à l'intérieur d'elle.

Tous deux se tendirent et se figèrent quand il toucha la barrière. Il sortit et replongea quelques fois. Il interrompit son baiser pour la regarder.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ? » demanda-t-il doucement en caressant sa joue « tu comprends maintenant ? »

« Tsuruga san... » fut tout ce qu'elle put articuler, alors qu'il déchirait son ouverture. Elle le serra dans ses bras en le sentant la pénétrer complètement. « Ngh... huh »

« GGNH... ah... » cria-t-il quand il fut entré entièrement. Il se releva au-dessus d'elle et s'immobilisa. Il se mordait les lèvres, la tête en arrière, respirant lourdement. Ses mains caressaient inconsciemment ses hanches. « Ah... » il s'enfonça en elle juste une fois de plus et elle cambra le dos.

Elle était fascinée par la vision qu'il était. Son beau visage était tendu par l'envie. Ses poumons se remplissaient dans un rythme régulier.

« Je t'aime, Kyouko chan. » affirma-t-il en la regardant. Pourquoi cette phrase et ce ton paraissaient-ils si familiers ? Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec amour.

Elle lui répondit avec sa propre ardeur. Il était encore profondément enfoncé en elle, mais il ne bougeait plus. Était-ce l'alcool qui lui faisait imaginer des choses ? Ou plutôt, est ce que c'était lui qui imaginait des choses à cause de l'alcool ? Est-ce que la fille qu'il aimait portait le même prénom ?

« Tsuruga san… » gémit-elle quand il recommença à bouger. « Mmmmm... C'est... » il faisait de lents va-et-vient, lui donnant le temps dont elle avait besoin pour s'habituer à sa taille. « Ah... »

« Tu tiens le coup ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, en continuant ses mouvements modérés.

« Oui ! » lâcha-t-elle. Elle allait plus que bien. De le sentir bouger, à l'intérieur d'elle... même si elle était encore un peu mal à l'aise, c'était déjà incroyable. « Tsuruga san... » rien que de le sentir... « Ah... »

« Kyouko chan... » gémit-il dans son oreille en ondulant de plus en plus profondément. « Aaaah ... Kyouko chan, ah. »

« Tsuruga san... Oui... Ah, Tsuruga san ! Ah, c'est... » Elle se collait à lui, et ses hanches commencèrent à bouger en suivant son rythme. « Oh oui, oui, ah ! » criait-elle.

Il poussa sur ses coudes pour se relever et lui donna un baiser, tandis qu'une de ses mains la saisit par la taille. Il souleva sa jambe et se jeta encore en elle, en criant son nom. Elle avait pensé une fois que Corn prononçant son nom avec la voix de Tsuruga san provoquerait sa mort. En fait, l'original la faisait se sentir comme si elle avait été ressuscitée.

« Ah! Ah! Ah! » criait-elle sous ses coups de hanches.

C'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il n'explose, et il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas protégés. _Shit._ Il la regarda, complètement défaite sous lui, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il laissa échapper un grognement bestial. Elle n'y était pas encore tout à fait. Il pourrait probablement la faire jouir rapidement s'il continuait comme ça, mais c'était trop risqué. C'était déjà un miracle en soi qu'il ait tenu jusqu'à là. Sentant qu'il allait jouir, il se retira, remplaçant sa longueur par ses doigts, et se vida à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Ah... » Il haletait quand il revint vers elle pour l'embrasser, ralentissant ses caresses. « Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de... » Elle était encore haletante « Ne bouge pas. » lui dit-il, et n'ayant pas elle-même atteint l'orgasme, elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. « Je reviens tout de suite », il lui donna un baiser, avant de se lever et de sortir du lit.

 _Qu'est-ce que..._ Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?_ Elle se sentait tout à coup plus solitaire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. _Est-ce que ça y est ?_ C'était tout ? On aurait dit qu'il manquait quelque chose... Elle ressentait quelque chose, là, en bas… qui n'avait pas tout à fait... Est-ce qu'il avait aimé ? Est-ce qu' _elle_ avait aimé ? Elle rougit. Il farfouillait dans un tiroir. Elle se regarda, totalement nue et couverte de sueur. Elle saisit les draps pour se couvrir.

Une fois trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il revint près d'elle. Elle n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai fini avant… » expliqua-t-il, embarrassé «J'étais juste... C'était... J'étais vraiment excité, c'était vraiment incroyable. » il rougit et l'embrassa. « Tu es incroyable. » dit-il et il reprit sur sa peau ses caresses chaudes.

L'était-elle, vraiment ? Était-elle _incroyable_? Cela avait il même la moindre importance ? N'était-il pas assez incroyable pour tous les deux?

« Ce n'est pas fini ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle senti ses doigts experts revenir sur ses plis intimes.

« Ce n'est que le début. » il eut un petit rire et inséra un doigt dans les profondeurs de sa cavité. « Je viens de trouver un paquet de préservatifs. »

« Aaaah... Tsuruga san... » gémit-elle pendant qu'il la doigtait. Les sensations qui avaient commencé à monter juste avant reprirent de plus belle, et elle le serra contre lui.

Quand il fut assez dur, il roula le caoutchouc sur sa longueur et plongea rapidement à l'intérieur d'elle, la faisant crier.

« Kyouko chan... » grogna-t-il et il recommença à bouger. « Ah... » gémit-il « Aaaah... Oh oui, Kyouko chan... »

Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu dire combien de temps passa ainsi. Il se redressa et attrapa ses jambes, tout en poussant en elle. C'était tout ce qu'il avait rêvé et encore plus. Il n'en avait jamais assez, rien que de la regarder devenir un désordre de nerfs sous ses attentions. Il prit un sein dans une de ses mains, et continua à pousser plus en plus profond.

Elle sentit une vague de plaisir monter en elle et voulu le sentir encore plus. Elle lui tendit les mains et il se pencha sur elle. Il l'embrassa au son de leurs gémissements ininterrompus et elle le serra dans ses bras dans sa jouissance.

« Tsuruga san... » dit-elle à bout de souffle « c'était... tu... si bon. » elle couvrit son visage de baisers et il se tourna sur son côté, face à elle.

« J'en déduis que ça t'as plu ? » il sourit béatement.

« Ne sois pas modeste » bouda-t-elle « comme si tu ne savais pas l'effet que tu fais aux femmes. »

« Mais _toi,_ ma chère Kyouko chan, tu n'es pas _n'importe quelle_ femme. » dit-il prudemment. Quelle était la meilleure stratégie à adopter, à partir de là ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il le lui avait montré, et elle avait souhaité qu'ils soient eux même. « Je peux t'appeler sans le suffixe ? » il demanda avec une teinte d'embarras.

« Je... euh... » la façon dont il demandait ça, ça lui rappelle quelque chose à nouveau, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. « Je... » c'était quand même étonnant qu'il demande la permission pour quelque chose comme ça, alors qu'il n'y avait pas pensé à deux fois avant de mettre sa bouche dans des endroits pareils sans la consulter.

« Kyouko chan ? » il pencha la tête.

« Je... » elle avait dépassé le stade de la distance respectueuse avec lui, pourquoi hésitait-elle ? « Je suppose que oui... » Il embrassa ses lèvres hâtivement descendit rapidement le long des courbes maintenant familières de son corps.

« Kyouko... » il caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec ferveur, gémissant devant sa cavité « Kyouko... » il goutait le nom sur ses lèvres, avant de la gouter elle.

« Ah! » elle accueilli sa bouche affamée « Tsuruga san ! »

Il glissa une main sur sa poitrine et la regarda, en attendant que ses yeux se posent sur lui « dis mon nom... » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, en léchant doucement ses lèvres intimes. « S'il te plait, Kyouko. » Sa main libre accompagnait les mouvements de sa langue à l'intérieur d' elle.

« Aaaah... Tsu- » gémit-elle, courbant son corps tortueusement « Ren. » elle respirait difficilement « Ren, san... Ren... ah, Ren ! »

C'était ce qu'il pouvait espérer de plus proche de son prénom pour le moment, et ça l'excitait beaucoup. Ne laissant que ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, il remonta couvrant son corps de baisers.

« Ça fait encore mal? » demanda-t-il, l'embrassant avec passion et mordillant la peau entre ses épaules.

« Quoi? » elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je peux… » il rougit « y retourner ? »

 _Oh._ « Oui. » dit-elle sans hésitation « Oui. S'il te plaît. »

Il la souleva contre lui, dans la même position dans laquelle il l'avait auparavant doigtée, insérant cette fois son érection imposante. Tous deux crièrent à l'unisson. Elle était près de perdre son esprit, le sentant en elle dans cette position. Une de ses mains s'occupait de ses seins, pendant que l'autre rejoignit le point de plaisir où il glissait lascivement.

Il s'abandonnait lentement en elle, d'avant en arrière, sans relâche, en gémissant son nom doucement. Sans le suffixe.

« Je veux passer ma vie à te faire l'amour, Kyouko. » murmura-t-il, embrassant le côté de son cou et ses épaules, serrant fermement ses deux mains sur ses seins. Le ton cru de sa voix provoqua un incendie à en elle et elle accéléra ses propres rebondissements contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses derrière ses fesses.

« Ren... » gémit-elle, comme il rattrapait sa vitesse. Il descendit une main sur elle pour taquiner son clitoris. Il senti ses parois se contracter autour de lui, et sa main qui était encore sur sa poitrine remonta jusqu'à son visage afin qu'il puisse la basculer vers lui pour l'embrasser désespérément. « Mmmm ... Reeeeen. » gémit-elle dans sa bouche, alors qu'il atteignait son orgasme et se vidait enfin à l'intérieur d'elle.

Toujours intimement scellé l'un dans l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement.

« Maintenant _ça_ » murmura-t-il après un certain temps « c'était le meilleur sexe que j'ai jamais eu. » Il la regarda avec amour puis se laissa glisser hors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en s'allongeant sur le coté.

« Je suis tellement heureux. » elle senti ses lèvres bouger contre son cou.

C'était difficile de ne pas le croire. Est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui mentirait vraiment à ce sujet au risque de blesser une jeune fille comme elle? Mais comment pouvait-elle accepter cette idée farfelue ? Que _Tsuruga Ren_ était _amoureux_ d'elle, au point d'envahir son corps encore et encore ?

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle quand il recula.

« Je te le dirai autant de fois que tu auras besoin de l'entendre, Kyouko. » déclara-t-il « Je t' _aime_. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu es encore ivre ? » Elle n'était plus ivre, ou du moins, elle n'en avait pas l'impression. La bouteille avait été oubliée depuis longtemps, et il était maintenant la principale source de son ivresse à elle.

« Ceci, mon amour, est tout à fait hors sujet. » il lui sourit encore, de ce sourire divin qui lui donnait l'impression de fondre. Il caressa doucement sa joue et continua. « Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je voulais attendre. » ajouta-t-il d'un air boudeur « Je ne voulais pas que tu aies ce genre de doutes. »

« Mais... »

« Mais rien. » il l'interrompit « Je veux être ton prince. Adoube-moi. »

« Mais ! »

Il la fit taire avec un autre baiser exigeant et s'éloigna en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il contrit. « Je ne t'ai pas trop mal ? »

C'était inouï à quel point il était prévenant avec elle. Combien de fois déjà, lui avait-il demandé comment elle se sentait ?

« Ça va. » dit-elle « Ça fait un peu mal au début... » elle rougit. « Qui aurait cru que ça devenait si _gros_? » dit-elle innocemment, en regardant vers le bas entre ses jambes. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire et où elle avait juste regardé. « Oh mon Dieu. »

« Kyouko. » il resserra son étreinte. « Le plus difficile est derrière nous. » Il caressa son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à avoir une conversation. » il soupira « Maintenant ? Ou demain, c'est comme tu veux. »

Elle eu l'impression qu'elle venait d'être extirpée d'une illusion fabuleuse. Bien sûr, il voulait parler. Il fallait bien qu'il lui explique que quand il a disait " _aimer_ "... il voulait dire... qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, en fait ? Plaisir ? Luxure ?

« Kyouko ? » relança-t-il, comme elle ne répondait pas.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on parle ? »

« Comment me reconnaîtras-tu comme ton prince, si on ne parle pas ? »

« Arrête avec ça. » elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de croire en un _prince_ après tout. « Et d'abord, mon prince - si jamais je devais en avoir un - ça serait Corn. » grommela-t-elle « Et c'est une _f_ _ée_ , et tu es un _h_ _umain._ »

« Comment peux tu en être aussi sure ? » ses yeux étaient graves.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Elle ne savait pas tout à fait ce que... mais la façon dont il la regardait... Elle sut à ce moment, qu'elle n'aimerait jamais plus un autre homme. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui donna un baiser ardent.

Il passa sa main le long de son torse. Elle bougea une jambe et frôla son sexe qui avait déjà remarquablement grossi à nouveau.

« Huh! » glapit-elle « Pardon ! » Il se contenta de sourire.

« Kyouko... » dit-il avec un regard sombre « _Ceci_ » annonça-t-il « est à toi, pour faire tout ce que tu veux avec. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers son sexe, et les releva vers son visage. Il hocha la tête et elle tendit la main vers son membre rigide. Il se crispa quand elle le toucha.

« Et toi. » pensa-t-elle à haute voix « comment tu te sens ? » elle le regarda, le caressant toujours timidement du bout des doigts.

« Huh. » il ferma les yeux. « Je me sens comme si le monde m'appartenait. » il frotta son nez contre sa joue et continua « La seule chose qui pourrait me faire redescendre, serait si tu me disais que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir. »

« Hein...? » elle le lâcha « Pourquoi dirais-je un truc pareil ? » elle était vraiment scandalisée à l'idée.

« C'est sur, j'espère que tu ne diras pas ça. » Il fit une pause « Une fois que je t'aurai tout dit... demain. J'espère que tu comprendras. »

Son cœur se serra avec ces paroles. Alors il y avait vraiment quelque chose qu'il lui ne disait pas. Comment avait elle pu être assez stupide pour se laisser emporter comme ça par un homme qui lui cachait ses secrets ? Secrets qu'il croyait être un motif suffisant pour qu'elle se détourne de lui. Que lui cachait-il ? Il y avait vraiment une autre _Kyouko_ , après tout, ou quoi ?

« Je ne veux pas parler. » dit-elle enfin « Tu ne me dois rien, et encore moins de me dire quoi que ce soit. » elle essayait de cacher sa douleur « laisse moi juste avoir cette nuit, je ne demande rien de plus. »

« Oh Kyouko... » il l'attira vers lui « Je te laisserai ma vie, si tu en veux toujours. » Il l'embrassa et saisit sa taille avant de basculer ses hanches vers elle. « Encore ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard espiègle.

« Enc... » Sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge quand elle comprit. Rougissant vivement, elle hocha la tête. La façon dont il la regardait, la façon dont il prononçait son nom, et la façon dont il semblait ne jamais en avoir assez d'elle… Tout cela l'intriguait de plus en plus. Était-il possible que... était-il _vraiment_ _..._ ressentait-il vraiment tout ça pour elle? _Mais il vient de dire que..._ Qu'est-ce qui lui échappait ?

Il a attrapa un préservatif derrière lui, et une fois équipé, il lui caressa le dos en descendant vers ses fesses, puis il la tira délicatement vers lui. Lentement, avec soin, il se glissa en elle avec un froncement de sourcils et exhala une fois complètement entré. Elle eut le souffle coupé et s'agrippa à lui. Il la regarda et sourit doucement en bougeant contre elle en cercles lents. Il caressait ses cotes, son visage, partout où sa main libre pouvait atteindre. Ses yeux ne la quittaient pas. Il haletait légèrement, la bouche à peine entre-ouverte. Il lui souriait de temps en temps, et restait concentré sur ses mouvements tortueux. Son regard était si doux qu'elle voulut croire que tout ce qui se passait était pour de vrai, qu'il n'y avait pas d' _autre_ Kyouko, qui serait celle qu'il aimait vraiment, et qu'il voulait être ici, maintenant, à faire _ça_ , avec _elle_.

Il adorait la façon dont elle le regardait, avec ses grands yeux de biche, comme si elle avait peur de se noyer. Son visage était une vue formidable en soi. Les émotions qui y transparaissaient... elle était apparemment tiraillée entre ses désirs et ses craintes. Il semblait rester une immense interrogation derrière ces yeux, mais il n'était plus inquiet. Il lui ferait comprendre. Il en ferait son devoir. Et elle finirait par comprendre. Elle comprendrait, n'est ce pas ?

Il embrassa ses lèvres résolument et accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Elle se mit à gémir et rejoignit son rythme, et il changea de position, pour la lever au dessus de lui. Elle se rattrapa sur sa poitrine, un peu désorientée au début, mais elle reprit assez vite leur friction intime, montant et descendant sur lui.

C'était terriblement excitant de la voir le chevaucher. Oh comme il espérait que cela allait être sa vie dorénavant. Maintenant qu'il avait eu un avant-goût d'elle, il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser partir. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et pinça le téton.

« Kyouko... » gémit-il en caressant sa poitrine.

« Aaaah... R... Ren... Oh oui..." répondit-elle.

Il leva ses hanches pour rencontrer sa croupe. Il se redressa et elle se retint en attrapant ses épaules. Il l'allongea sur le dos et s'enfonça en elle de plus belle, à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son orgasme arriver à son apogée. Il prit un téton dans sa bouche et suça frénétiquement, alors qu'il déversait sa semence.

Elle tremblait encore quand il se retira et l'embrassa. Il s'allongea sur le dos et la blottit contre lui. Elle enroula une jambe autour de lui posa la tête contre son cœur.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas. » dit-il après un certain temps.

« De quoi ? »

« Toi et moi. » sa voix était si douce. « Tu n'y _crois_ pas ». Il caressait doucement son dos.

On aurait cru un autre homme. Il avait l'air si différent. Il avait cessé d'être Cain, peut-être même avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, mais il n'était pas Tsuruga Ren non plus. _Qui es-tu ?_ Elle était tout à coup intriguée par l'homme derrière l'acteur. Elle réalisait… Il s'était déjà montré quelques fois... _Cet homme..._ Elle le connaissait, n'est ce pas ? C'était _lui_ qu'elle aimait, n'est ce pas ? Alors peut-être qu'il était possible... Juste peut-être que _lui_ l'aimait aussi ?

« C'est pas grave. » continua-t-il comme elle se taisait. « Tu n'auras pas le choix de comprendre. » il embrassa le dessus de sa tête. « Parce que je n'arrêterai jamais de te le dire, et de te le montrer... » il n'avait plus peur. Pas après ce soir. D' accord, elle avait été un peu aidée par le rhum, mais elle avait quand même décidé dé faire l'amour avec _lui_. C'était tout ce qui comptait. « Et je te ferais m'aimer, même si tu ne veux pas. »

« Tais-toi donc. » dit-elle avec amertume. Ce qu'il racontait paraissait absurde, et elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son contact, dans sa voix, dans sa chaleur la mettait trop à l'aise... Elle décida de lâcher prise.

« Je suis ton prince, après tout... »

« Arrête ça! » elle eut un petit rire nerveux, et se redressa juste assez pour l'embrasser. « Peut-être que tu es Corn, qui se fait encore passer pour Tsuruga san, c'est ça? » elle sourit contre ses lèvres « c'est encore l'explication la plus acceptable. » elle caressait sa joue et lui donna un dernier baiser. Elle était vidée, à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement.

« Peut-être... » il sourit, alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement contre lui. Il posa un chaste baiser dans ses cheveux et tous deux tombèrent dans le sommeil.

[...]

Il ne s'était passé que quelques heures quand les premiers rayons de soleil pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Il y avait des jambes entre les siennes, et des cheveux et dans son visage. Une odeur agréable flottait dans l'air, et il sentait la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains. Il sourit, la serrant contre lui, et grogna quand son genou frôla son érection.

Elle se réveilla dans une prison de bras et de jambes. Une prison douce, confortable et très nue, qui réchauffait chaque partie de son corps de voluptueuses caresses. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait un léger mal de tête. Elle se souvenait... C'était vrai... Elle et Tsuruga san... Était-il réveillé, ou était-il encore en train de rêver à son amoureuse ?

Sa main caressa sa cuisse et glissa à l'intérieur, la faisant soupirer. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur son avant-bras, mais elle retenait ses gémissements et gardait les yeux fermés. Pourquoi recommençait-il ? N'avait-il pas dégrisé depuis le temps ? Ou était-elle encore en train de rêver ?

« Réveillée ? » il eut un petit rire et enfonça son doigt plus profondément. Il torturait ses muqueuses et se réjouit quand il sentit son jus chaud couler sur sa main.

Elle serra son étreinte, ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps.

« Aaaaah... » lâcha-t-elle « Qu... pourquoi... »

« Ça me fait mal que tu aies encore besoin de demander. » taquina-t-il « Est-ce que je n'ai pas été assez clair hier soir ? » il déposa quelques légers baisers derrière son oreille « Ou bien est ce que tu t'attends à ce que je disparaisse si tu n'ouvres jamais les yeux? »

Il retira sa main et remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il la vit ouvrir les yeux et regarder immédiatement sur le coté.

« La voilà. » il sourit et embrassa ses lèvres en caressant son cou. Il la tirait contre lui de sa main sur sa nuque, tout en cajolant son sein, tricotant son téton qui durcissait déjà. « Ma splendide princesse... » murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

Elle le fixait, incrédule.

« Tu es encore ivre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement « Absolument. » il sourit « Tu ne vois pas ? Je suis _complètement_ ivre de _toi_. »

* * *

 _ **Note –**_ _Juste une précision, puisque l'histoire ne le dis pas, je n'imagine pas une seconde que Kyouko sera fâchée contre Kuon d'avoir gardé le secret sur son identité. L'essentiel c'est qu'il lui dise et lui montre combien il est fou d'elle (et je laisse votre imagination combler la suite, hé hé hé). Bref, je n'ai pas inclus la révélation car c'est une simple formalité (et puis il fallait que je m'arrête, on est pas dans la collection Harlequin non plus) : ceci est donc évidemment un happy end._

 _Et voilà, à vot' bon cœur m'sieurs dames, et merci d'avoir lu !  
_


End file.
